coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Mike Thornberry
Michael "Mike" Thornberry was a former teacher of Steve and Andy McDonald who visited the Rovers in March 2018. Steve was shocked to see his old teacher walk in and immediately hid behind the bar, telling his mother Liz to make sure Mike didn't see him. Mike immediately recognised Liz as being Steve and Andy's mum and complimented her on her appearance, telling her he used to be especially tough on Steve just so that Liz would visit the school. Mike and Liz continued to flirt, making jokes that the only language Steve was interested in at school was foul language. Mike told Liz and Jenny Connor of his enjoyable time in France but that he had decided to move back to Weatherfield in order to find part-time work as a cab driver, having just completed his licence. Mike asked Jenny if there were any local taxi firms who were looking for staff. When Jenny nearly mentioned Street Cars, Steve jumped up from his hiding spot to change the conversation and pretended that the reason he was behind the bar was that he was trying to fix the piping system. Mike and Liz later visited Street Cars in order to tell Steve that Mike had passed his taxi driver licence and was looking for work. Steve informed Mike that there were no jobs available at Street Cars, much to his colleague Tim Metcalfe's surprise, who told Steve that the firm was desperate for new drivers. Steve told Tim that he didn't want to work with an old teacher but Tim objected, pointing out the fun Steve could have in a position of power over Mike. Steve later rang Mike in order to offer him the job. However, his plans to boss him around fell through as Liz warned Steve against it, claiming that it would be bullying in the workplace. Mike had clear feelings for Liz, and in June 2018 invited her to come and join him in France as he was planning to take a trip back there. However, he spotted her talking to Johnny Connor in the street and later deduced that she was more interested in him and decided not to pursue a relationship. A couple of days later Steve and Tim decided to sack Mike, with the claim that he was annoying the customers by constantly speaking in French. An angry Mike told them to stuff the job and that he was resigning instead, and before leaving the street told Liz about what Steve had done, and that it was pathetic. List of appearances 2018 {| width="100%" style="margin-bottom:0em; border-bottom: 0px solid #B8C7D9;" cellspacing=2 |style="width:20%; font-size:100%; vertical-align:top; text-align:left; padding-left:1em;"| *Wed 28th Mar (2) *Thu 29th Mar *Fri 30th Mar (2) *Fri 6th Apr (1) |style="width:20%; font-size:100%; vertical-align:top; text-align:left; padding-left:1em;"| *Fri 6th Apr (2) *Mon 23rd Apr (1) *Mon 23rd Apr (2) *Wed 25th Apr (1) |style="width:20%; font-size:100%; vertical-align:top; text-align:left; padding-left:1em;"| *Mon 7th May (2) *Mon 11th Jun (2) *Mon 25th Jun *Fri 29th Jun (2) |style="width:20%; font-size:100%; vertical-align:top; text-align:left; padding-left:1em;"| *Mon 10th Dec (1) *Mon 10th Dec (2) *Wed 12th Dec (2) *Tue 25th Dec Category:Coronation Street characters Category:2018 minor characters Category:Taxi drivers Category:Teachers Category:Street Cars drivers Category:Articles which need to be updated Category:Weatherfield High staff